


The Stars Chase the Sun

by captainoxton



Series: Cut Down But the Battle Won [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, also idk how to military so if you do know please let me know I will fix This Thing, this is going to be like a collection of like various important moments in tracer's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoxton/pseuds/captainoxton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Oxton's life from girl who wanted to be a hero to her time in the RAF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Chase the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. The first one shot in a collection of things I'm doing for Tracer. Not too pleased with this one but I wanted to get it out of the way so I can delve into some Good Stuff. Also let me know if I'm improper in my writings about English stuff as you can probably tell I'm American who knows nothing. As tradition I steal my titles from Florence and the Machine songs. Lol

Growing up during towards the end of the omnic crisis made Lena want to be a hero, to be someone who protects people. To be given the chance to create even more heroes is all she could ever want.

Overwatch, those people, that’s the kind of hero Lena wants to be. To be someone who when everyone thinks there’s no chance you’re there fighting to keep everyone safe. 

Her family is even full of those sorts of heroes too! The Oxtons are a long time military family in fact. They can trace back their heritage all the way back to the 1200s where some ancestors took part in the crusades waaaaaay back when, wicked if you ask her. 

Lena has her eyes set on a different sort of section of the military. The chance comes to her when they’re paraded around on a class field trip to a museum. The exhibit calls to Len, one that they barely pass by. She steps away from the group, traveling through the halls of metal painted machines and photographs from a long time ago, well before even her parents time. There are photos of heroes wearing leather hats and thick brown jackets sitting across a stretch of grass staring at a camera.

The holovid displays crackling videos of planes soaring through the sky, while the voice describes the story about… heroes. 

People who took to the skies going up against an enemy by themselves when everyone else had fallen. Lena stands mesmerized at the screen, watching as it continues describing the story of the Battle of Britain. 

“Whoa…” Lena says. She vaguely wonders if any of her own relatives were in the fight as well. Either way, thinking about it, these people… heroes! Just like the kind of people Overwatch looks for! Lena sprints out of the exhibit, catching back up to her group, still giddy and bouncing about what she saw.

Lena knows what she’s planning on asking for her birthday.

\---------------

“You want flight lessons?” Her dad asks, when Lena approaches her parents on one morning. Her mother looks up from something on her tablet and turns to her daughter.

“What brought this up?” Mrs. Oxton asks.

Lena purses her lips together, debating if she wants to actually tell her parents what plans on doing with her liscense. If she’s even able to get it. It’s something she’s dreamed of… to be able to take to the skies and… and be a hero! And be able to join in the fight to protect the world with Overwatch.

“Well, err,” Lena says, “I… I went to the exhibit at school for the Battle of Britain and... I’ve always loved planes… so I wanted to learn? I think it might be wicked!” She adds, for the effect of excitement and persuasion.

Her mother turns to her father, who shrugs back at his wife. Mrs. Oxton looks down at her screen where she’s reading the news to type something into the top and carefully reads through it . Lena bounces from foot to foot wondering what she could possibly be even looking for-

“Lena,” her mum starts, “come here I want to show you something.” She stops her hopping and walks slowly over towards her. Lena’s first thought is that her mum pulled up something to make her not want to do it. (But she can just get it after she moves out! After all, Lena’s got a couple more years that’s fine!)

“The age to get a pilot’s license in the UK is 17, but you can start learning at 14…” Her mum interjects, pointing at the screen she’s pulled up, “and you can fly solo at 16. If you really want to do this… I guess… well I guess we can ask your cousin if she can take you up and see how you like it. What do you think?” Mrs. Oxton says, turning towards her husband. 

He looks towards Lena, and nods his head, “I think it’s a bloody good idea!”

Lena nearly whoops from happiness.

\------------------

Nearly three years later Lena Oxton has become renowned as the woman who can just about fly anything. And it’s only one year later that Lena is able to join the RAF, becoming yet another Oxton to be amongst the ranks of the military. 

Her friends from sixth form all have left to go to uni, but to Lena, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! As soon as she can, Lena enlists in the RAF. To be able to train with some people who were even selected to be in the elite force to fight the omnics is amazing to her. 

Lena arrives in Lincolnshire to start her training, and hopefully move onto the fast jets. (If she’s just lucky enough maybe Overwatch will see her skills as a pilot and recruit her!) 

\---------------------

Her first day training with these pilots starts off… quite literally with a bang.

The woman training Lena and the rest of the her… well maybe future squadron seems to be a woman of very few words. Well, it’s fine she guesses, after all, Lena’s made it this far. She can keep charging forward.

The group clusters around a hanger filled with various fast jets. Lena recognizes a great few of them, shocked that even ones from before her parents were born are still in usage. She drags her attention back towards the training woman telling details about their process and how long they will be spending at Lincolnshire to train. It all seems very mundane until, a member of her group snickers about if they can use tracer ammunition to test it out. They mention that after all, tracer ammunition is supposed to be used only for training. 

The woman in charge of their group merely shrugs and considers it for a moment, telling them, “Well. It would be good practice for machine guns on place to see where it’s going.” Suddenly she looks over in Lena’s direction, “Cadet Oxton, right?” she says.

“Yes, Officer?” Lena asks.

“Why don’t you test it out for everyone?” The woman remarks, snickering as though she knows her history as a military brat. She comes forward towards the woman trainer and follows her towards the supposed place where the ammunition is.

They finally set it all up out int he field, while the training officer starts explaining something about how the ammunition works. Lena’s heard of this kind of ammunition before, it's supposed to leave a trail right behind wherever it's going.

“Though, if fired improperly it can cause a-” The woman says, but not before Lena gets too excited and already firing the gun across the way, exploding the grass in front of them.

“... Whoops.” Lena mutters, still staring out at the fire blazing. Everyone runs in panic from the burning grass, Lena on the other hand still staring straight at it until one of her fellow trainees drags her away.

A couple other of her group laugh and clap her on the back calling her tracer fire. 

Though the call sign Tracer works fine to Lena.


End file.
